Talk:Generic Buildings (Baldur's Gate)/@comment-43741529-20191201211052/@comment-3234315-20191202232732
Got that opcodes thing. Header and headings … that's why my dictionary delivers both as a translation for what you interprete here purely as head''ing''. (If I'm talking about what you describe as "header", I usually use "lead", if I understand you right.) So, yes, Northwest Baldur's Gate is bad style. That's not my opinion, that's common wiki Manual of Style. And continued – yes, I think the area codes should not be inside a heading. As all-uppercase words, bold formatting, parentheses, unit symbols, digits and such things all should be used very sparsely within floating text, as well, and be replaced with the full unit, a written number, different wording, italics, … Perhaps you get my meaning. There are exceptions, though: the first mentioning of the pagename is always in bold, and sections like "Statistics" for items that focus on numbered values may hold digits and symbols. (I think the same about abbreviations, and started musing about a replacement for the "DC" you use here. No offense. ;) About the section naming: I'd have to take closer looks into the maps (N BG is a good example, IIRC) to be able to give examples. One thing, however: if you'd split the article for the nine districts, it would be much easier, as the number of generic homes then would drastically reduced on one page. And what about indeed adding screenshots? Via (to be modified) infoboxes? (Again, see the general stores.) One from the exterior, one for each floor map. Single pages? No, as a result of my thoughts about the stores. And because of the issues with finding proper names for each. Example: we now have General stores (southwest Baldur's Gate), with three single buildings on it. What to name them? "General Store (southwest Baldur's Gate) (northeast)"? Two disambiguation suffixes? We – at least for the stores – can't go with what the store sells, because that differs between editions. So, I can't imagine a useful and good naming scheme without resorting to the area codes – which for me is almost out of discussion as a pagename. That's for three buildings from one area. How many do we have here? How many odd descriptions would we have to add to the pagename, how long shall that become? For the linking, and that "more work" thing; also, a general tip: using the plain code from the header, rather than a copy-pasted address with underscores, makes maintenance much easier. (Especially if it's even a mix of plain code ("General Buildings (Baldur's Gate)") and the address ("#Generic_Home_.28AR0155.2FAR0156.29") as you do it.) No matter what section headings we may find, we could add an "anchor" to each one (also more sure, in case the heading gets changed one day). Just place in a line above the heading, and the link to it would be created with General Buildings (Baldur's Gate)#ARxxxx. I could create a template for this, so that it (perhaps) may be integrated in the heading, rather than being an extra line. (Not sure, this doesn't break formatting.) Another time: it's not "no matter which way you do it it's going to be wrong". There are perhaps mistakes of yours due to lack of experience with wikiing, there are perhaps things I'd like to see made different, but all in all, you're doing good work here. Needed work. Small "fixes" from my side (hopefully with reasons explained in the edit summary), that's normal. (For me. ;) I liked (and defended) your map, for example. There's so many edits from you I never checked in detail, because I trust in your work. (And, believe me, I check every edit each day; that's called "patrolling" – each unpatrolled edit is marked with an exclamation mark on the for users with according rights.) I'd like you to stay with us, really.